TaiViet Oneshots
by fabuloushetahungary
Summary: A series of TaiViet oneshots. I couldn't be asked to publish them all separately.
1. Look At The Stars

I wrote this for a friend. Mei= Taiwan and Lien=Vietnam. - "What are you doing, Mei?" Lien sounded slightly confused. It was late at night and Mei had woken Lien up and made her go on a walk through the forest in the dark. "You'll see~" "I can't see anything." Mei laughed. "You will, don't worry~" Mei pulled Lien into a clearing. "Look at the stars, Lien~ They're beautiful~ Like you~" Lien blushed faintly. "I'm not that beautiful..." "You are~" Mei hugged Lien. "I got a present for you~" "What is it?" Mei gave Lien a small box. Lien opened it and saw a necklace with a yellow crystal star for a pendant. The box itself was red. "You got the colours right..." "I had it made specially~" Mei took it out of the box and put it around Lien's neck carefully. "Thank you..." "No problem~" Mei leant forwards and kissed Lien. 


	2. Nobody Hates You

"Calm down, Tai..." Taiwan and Vietnam were sitting on Tai's bed. She was crying into Viet's shoulder. "I-I'm so stupid..." Taiwan and Hong Kong had argued again about something so silly that they'd both forgotten what they'd been arguing about within five minutes. However, this time it had escalated and they had both got genuinely angry with each other rather than their usual joking fights. Hong had yelled at Tai until she burst into tears and ran upstairs. Viet had run after her and had found her sitting on the bed, they listened closely, they could hear Hong yelling at the others, who had been watching the argument. "H-He hates me now..." "Hong doesn't hate you. He was probably just having a bad day and took it out on you. And he's still angry for no reason whatsoever." "H-He said he hates me..." "How often does Hong say he hates you without meaning it? He's your twin. Of course he doesn't hate you." "I-I bet everyone h-hates me now for yelling..." "They won't hate you for it... They'll probably be cross with you, but to be honest, I think they'll be a lot angrier at Hong... He did start the argument, after all... And I don't hate you... I never could..." Tai looked up from where her face had been buried in Viet's shoulder. "R-Really?" "Yes..." Tai leaned forwards and their lips met. 


	3. Overview

"...Wow..." Vietnam looked over the balcony. "This is just... incredible..." Taiwan had chosen to take Vietnam up the Taipei 101 skyscraper for Valentine's Day. It was the first time Vietnam had gone up the tallest building in her girlfriend's capital. At that moment she was taking her first look from the observatory on the 91st floor. "I know~ I'm so proud of it~" "I can see why..." Vietnam continued to gaze in wonder. "It's also a massive sundial~ And it lights up a different colour on each day of the week!~ The lights will come on in a few minutes~" Vietnam nodded in acknowledgement. "Can you tell me some more things about the tower?" "Well, when it was being built there was an earthquake~ Quite a big one~ But the tower didn't collapse, so they kept on building~" "That's amazing..." Just at Vietnam spoke, the lights came on and the area glowed blue. "It's so beautiful... Just like you..." Taiwan leaned forwards and kissed her. "Happy Valentine's Day, Viet." 


	4. Til Forever Do Us Part

Taiwan and Vietnam walked through the small garden. It was a bright summer's day. The sky was clear blue. They were talking, with Taiwan laughing and Vietnam occasionally smiling. After a while, thy sat down on a bench next to a fountain. They sat there for a while, looking at the sky, with Taiwan occasionally pointing out strangely-shaped clouds. As they sat there, the sun slowly began to set. As it was just about to disappear beyond the horizon, Taiwan turned to Vietnam. "Viet?" "Yes?" "There's something I wanted to ask you." "Ok..." Taiwan got down onto one knee and pulled a small, black box out of nowhere. "Lien, will you marry me?" Vietnam was in shock for a moment. Once she had recovered, she looked straight into Taiwan's eyes and said, "Of course I will, Mei." Taiwan sqealed with joy, stood up and hugged her. "Thank you! I love you so much!" "I love you too." Taiwan slid the ring onto Vietnam's finger. It was sliver with a diamond in the shape of a star. "It's beautiful... just like you." 


End file.
